Can an Assasain Learn to Love?
by Psycho-Miko22
Summary: Mirokus cousin Kagome,Her kid shippo,and her buddy sango come to cali for a mission and the Four are assasians.they were taught to never fall in love. But inuyasha, miroku's roommate, starts falling for kagome.can inu teach kag to love? Can kag change? IK
1. Black, Red, Baby blue Shards Arrival

Hey i have a new story in mind and I wanted to know what you think. OK I REWROTE THE STORY CAUSE IT SUCKED BAD.

SUMMARY ---Miroku's cousin Kagome,Her Child shippo,her bestfriend Sango Have come to California on a mission. miroku, Kagome, Sango, and shippo are part of a gang named the Shards. Inuyasha in just merely Mirokus roommate. But when the girls move in Inuyasha starts to develop Feelings for Kagome. But Kagome has learned at the academy that she musn't fall in love only beacuse she will become weaker. Sango , Miroku, Shippo have learned the same but Inuyasha doesn't know that. can Inuyasha and Kagome be together Or will Kagome refuse. Same with Miroku and Sango. Pairings-- InuKag NarKik SanMir SesshRin KougaAyame ShippoKirara

Can An Assasain Learn to Love?

A young college student with silver hair and piercing gold eyes backed up horrified. He had silver colored dog ears on the top of his head and medium sized fangs in his mouth. He was standing outside in front of his apartrment talking with a rather young college girl. who happens to be more pail than the whites ghost. She had long black hair and was big from pregnancy.

"But what do you mean?" He managed to get out.

The girl looked at him with disgust than lovingly at her growing belly.

"I am sorry Inuyasha but I don't love you I love Naraku" She said while rubbing her belly.

"But I thought you said we are going to be together forever."Inuyasha said trying to hold back tears threatning to be released.

"I know I said that...But I cheated on you and I fell in love again and look at me...inside of me I am nurishing Narakus child."

"How could you do this to me Kikyo?"

Kikyo didn't look sorry at all, she showed no emotion till a much older college boy came up from behind her. He was a little less pail than Kikyo. He had dark eyes and long greasy black hair. He grabbed her from behind and lend his head on her shoulder and looked at Inuyasha with disgust.Kikyo smiled when Naraku grabbed her and leaned her head on to his Head.

"Kikyo are you ready to go a yet?" the older boy asked.

"Yeah just a minuet, I will be with you soon Naraku" Kikyo said

"I will wait for you in the Car"Naraku said before turning to leave.

"Ok, Inuyasha I am sorry But we can still be frie-" Kikyo started to say but was cut off By Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare say that word cause we will never be that and I don't want to see your face again" Inuyasha said Depressingly and walked back through the doors behind him.

Kikyo watched him go inside his apartment and walked back to the car to see Naraku Talking on his cell phone. "Hey I told you before I will see you tomarrow and we will talk about it but not now... I will see you at the club than Bye." Naraku got off his cell to see Kikyo sitting in the car.

"Who was that?" She said.

"Onigumo... the assasain from The Gang "the Shards" came back to the Club and killed 5 more people"

"Oh well lets go than... We don't have to worry about Inuyasha ever again"

"Ok than lets go Home"

With That they left. But then didn't know that up on the 4 floor Inuyasha was watching them from the window in disgust. Inuyasha had so much hate in his eyes that he closed his curtains quickly before dropping his body on his red king sized bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought of all the times he had with Kikyo. He laid there deep in thought till somebody came in.

"Hey Inuyasha"

"What do you want?... Just leave me alone."

"Aw... come on Inuyasha get up don't be depressed... I hate it when your depressed"

"Get out of my room"

"Hey don't take it out on me... I told you she was trouble but NOOO you had to just go and not listen to me... you Just had to go out with her."

"WILL YOU STOP LECTUREING ME AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Do as you please I did not become your roommate just to get yelled at"

"Get out Miroku... I don't feel like talking"

"Ok what ever."

Miroku was just about to leave till he remembered about what he has to do tomarrow.

"Hey Inuyasha we have to go to the airport tomorrow so be up and Out of bed By 6 tomorrow morning"

"Fine what ever" he said so depressingly that he may cut himself the next minuet. He turned over on is bed and looked at the wall. He closed his eyes wanting death to come claim him.

Next morning

Inuyasha was so depressed about what happened yesturday He cried himself to sleep so many times.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-

BANG

Poor Alarm clock had it coming. Inuyasha threw the alarm clock at the wall. He got out of bed lazily. He knew if he didn't get up Miroku would pull him out of bed and make him get dressed. He got up and got some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He put on a red t-shirt, a black baggy capris and red and black Vans.His hair was down as usual and had a cap on to hide his ears.after he got ready he sat in the living room and waited for Miroku to come and meet him. Miroku came down 5 minutes later.Hewas wearing a dark blue t-shirt, baggy jeans, black globe shoes, and his hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Inuyasha was still depressed but was curious at the same time. Inuyasha walk with Miroku to Miroku's Truck. inuyasha got in and Miroku started the truck and got on the road. It was 15 minutes in to the driving and Inuyasha's curiosity got to him as he noticed they were headed to the airport.

"Miroku why are we going to the airport?"

"We are goin to pick up my cousin, her kid, and her Bestfriend... they will be staying with us for a while."

"Oh... Why are they staying with us?"

"My cousin and her Friend are here on a buisness trip and need a place to stay for a while and plus she can't leave her kid behind with no one to care for him."

"Miroku who's your cousin and whats with the buisness trip?"

"I can tell you her name but I can't tell you about their buisness trip cause i have no clue... Her name is Kagome, Her Friends name In the one the only The Beautiful Lady Sango, and Kagome's Kid's name is Shippo."

"you like your cousin's Bestfriend don't you." inuyasha knew it wasn't a lie.

"Of course I do she is almost as beautiful as my cousin... i can't touch my cousin or she will kill me and same goes for Sango but I still like Sango and I don't mind if she hits me."

Than before they knew it the were at the Airport. They got a Parking spot than went inside to the gate to wait for Miroku's cousin and Sango.Till the intercom came on.

"_Flight 3723 Has just arrived from Albany, New York._"

The guys stood up and Miroku straightened out his shirt and Miroku looked towards the door at the gate and alot of people came walking out of the the door. the crowd started to slow down till hardly anyone came out.

Miroku went to check if this was the right flight his cousin was suppose to get on. He came back to where Inuyasha was standing.

"This is the flight but I don't now where they a-"Miroku stopped taking as her looked at the gate to find Two girls coming out of the doors and one had a child holding on to her left hand. Inuyasha looked over to where miroku was looking when he stopped talking. what he saw was an angel with a child and a girl standing next to her. The child was a little boy about knee height, orange-red colored hair tied into a ponytail, with green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a Red Jewel Shard with words under it "Red means to fear me", a pair of beige cargo pants and black and white converse. He had on a 3 days Grace Backpack. The girl holding the little boys hand had long raven hair that was down a black jean skirt that reached her knee that had chains on it, a black shirt that had a sign that said metallica in white with the star logo underneath it and a pain of black and red converse. she had a lap top bag on he shoulder and a black duffel bag in the right hand.

The girl to the right of the girl with the Child had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and had pink eyeshadow on. she was wearing a black Cargo jeans, a light blue shirt on that had a picture of the band Panic at the disco and a picture of a disco ball on the bottom left side of her shirt and a sign on top of it all that said Panic a the disco, and black and light blue coverse.

Miroku stopped drooling while looking at the girls and walked over to them. Inuyasha just followed behind him.

"Kagome over here" Miroku said waving.

"Oh look he's over there and with his roommate to" Kagome said emotionless while pointing to them walking up to them.

Sango looked to where she was pointing and saw them and showed no emotion. Shippo jumped up and ran over to Miroku.

"MIROKU!" Shippo yelled in excitment. Miroku just bent down and picked Shippo up and put him on his shoulders."Miroku, the academy brainwashed mommy again, please make her memory come back I don't like it when she is emotionless."Miroku nodded and looked back at the girls.

Mirkou just walked over the girls. "Hello Kagome nice to see you again"

"Hello Miroku, How are you?" Kagome said emotionless.

"Fine but I see that the academy did a lot to you... But I can fix that" Miroku than hit a pressure point on her nerk and fell to the floor unconscious, but luckly miroku caught her.

"Hey kagome wake up... WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Mirkou yelled in her ear.

"OWWW STOP YELLING MIROKU." Kagome yelled back angerly.

"There you go ... thats the Kagome I know." Miroku said looking down at his cousin who was sitting in his lap on the floor.

(Inuyasha--- HEY DON"T LEAVE ME OUT OF THE STORY YOU WENCH! Me--- OK hold On)

Inuyasha stood there looking at Kagome sitting in miroku's lap. ' WOW she is pretty but why does she look like Kikyo?' he thought to his self.

Miroku got up than helped Kagome up.

"Thanks Miroku That Academy did alot to me...Man my head hurts" Kagome said while she watched Miroku do the same thing he did to Kagome but to Sango.

Kagome than bent down and picked up Shippo.

"oww my head hurts what happend Kagome?"Sango asked while sitting Miroku's lap.

Kagome looked at Sango and told her to come with her to the bathroom.

Sango nodded and followed her to the bathroom. Leaveing miroku and Inuyasha to watch Shippo and pick up the bags. The guys picked up the bags and waited for them.

Once they got to the restroom Kagome stopped and face Sango.

"Ok Sango we need to send a report to base letting them know we made it here safely"

"Ok than"

Kagome took a look at her watch and pressed a button and the watch turned into a mini computer.

"This is Black shard, Red Shard, and Baby blue shard we made it to orange county, California" Kagome said in to the mini microphone.

_"OK than Black shard keep look out for any members of the Miasma Gang and tell Dark Blue Shard I quote ' Watch the orange and keep Jewels in close range'."_

" Will do shikon no tama"

_"The 4 of you watch yourselves and take care OUT" _With that the voice left.

"Ok sango lets get going"

The girls walked out side to meet the boys.But instead of them ready to go they looked like they had waited for 15 hours. The guys saw them and jumped up in a flash.

"Miroku, Max just called and he said to me to tell you I quote ' Watch the Orange and Keep Jewels in close Range'." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was puzzeled with what Kagome said.

Miroku nodded. "Ok lets go back to the apartment."

The girls nodded and started to walk to the main entrance. Kagome holding shippo in her arms. and Sango her backpack protectively. The two guys dragging their luggage across the street and into the parking garage.

Everyone continued to walk back to the truck all but one was cautious about there surroundings.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So what do you think. Read and Review Please. oh and Inuyasha is in for a surprise later in the next chapter. so later than Bye Freaks


	2. Going on til the end!

Hello everyone!! I know its been a long time that I have updated! But!!! Merry christmas and happy new year!

and this is my gift from me to you!

some bad news!!!

Im ending the story here! I don't have any time to do it anymore! its mostly the fact that i started high school this year! thats right ima freshman! and its tough for me to continue to update every other week like i used to... im sorry my loyal awesome fans!! T.T i know i am a horrible person! cries but guess what!?!? I WAS JUST KIDDING!!! lol ok i am not done! Im on winter break now so i can focus more on you guys! during the whole time I haven't been updating i have been writing more chappies for this and my other story! Thank you to all of those who stuck with me since the birth of this story!! i love you all!! I have 15 chappies to type and update for this story!

SOO!!! dont go any where! ill have the next chappy up tonight at midnight!! THX GUYS!! I LOVE YOU!!!

Psycho-Miko22


End file.
